Race For The World
by KiaraKitten
Summary: Sent to Japan by her mother, Nara meets the gang and, with her unique skills, helps them race against the clock to save the world.  HieixOc  Rated T for violence xD
1. Off To Japan

_**Thank you for coming to read my fan-fic! I hope that you enjoy it. I do not on YYH but I do own any characters that will pop up in my story, so please do not use them. A picture of my main character, so you have a better idea of what she looks like, will be posted on my profile if you want to look!**_

* * *

Chapter One – Off to Japan

The roar of the engine filled her ears are she darted down the road, her jacket flapping the air as she zipped past cars and other people. Not taking heed of the blaring car horns she weaved in and out between cars, trying to get home faster. School had taken a lot out of her, having to deal irritating teachers and classmates who were even more annoying.

Pulling off the road onto her street, she pulled into her drive way and quickly turned off the motor and got off. Walking into her house she pulled her helmet off and set it down next to the door. Kicking off her shoes she looked around her house. "Mom, I'm home!" she called out into the seemingly vacant house. After a few moments a lady walked up, standing in the door way.

"You are late, Narissara. Your bags are already packed." The tone she spoke in was harsh, making Narissara step back in surprise. The lady standing before her was her mother, but they looked nothing alike.

Her mother was tall in stature, with short dark hair and piercing bright blue eyes. Narissara, on the other hand, was short, her hair was so blond it looked white and her eyes were dark enough they looked black. She had taken after her father, who had abandoned her mother and her before she was even born.

Confused, Narissara moved towards her mother again, eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not sure that I understand…why are my bags packed?" Her mother stepped back, making sure to stay out of reach, and looked away from her.

"You are going away for school from now on; your teachers have been informed of this already. Your plane leaves in an hour for Japan."

Narissara's jaw almost dropped to the floor, her knees feeling weak, barely able to support her as she stood there in shock. "What…why? What have I done?" her voice didn't show a hint of her surprise or her shock as she somehow managed to keep it steady.

Her mother's head whipped around, eyes flashing in anger and jaw clinched tight as if she was trying not to yell, not that it did much good. "You were born! You drove your father away from me then had the audacity to look like him! Then you go around on that dumb bike of yours, getting in to trouble in street races and fights. You are a shame to my family name; I will not have you doing further damage to my reputation! Schools in Japan are suppose to be more strict, and you will not be able to embarrass me further while you're there."

Narissara gaped at her mother, surprised by what she was saying. She had known that her mother wasn't fond of her, and that her getting in trouble upset her, but she didn't know that her mother detested her to such an extent as to send her overseas.

Clinching her jaw in frustration, Narissara grabbed her boots from next to the door and grabbed her helmet. "Fine, I'll be on the god damn plane if that's just what you really want! I don't want to see your face ever again! I hate you too!" she yelled over her shoulder as she stormed out the door and slammed it shut, trying not to rip the door off its hinges in the process. If her mother didn't want her there, then she wouldn't stick around to see it get worse.

Sitting on the ground, she pulled out her cell and dialed a number while jamming on her boots. After three rings it was picked up and a voice floated over the line. "What's up honeybee?" the male voice was practically giggling.

"Oh shut up! Mom just kicked me out and is sending me to Japan. I need a favor." She snapped, not feeling up to dealing with his antics like normal. Almost instantly the giggling stopped.

"That really sucks honeybee, what can I do to help? When do you leave?" In the background she could hear someone being pushed off some furniture and the creaking of the bed as her friend sat up.

Letting out a small sigh, Narissara ran a hand through her hair and looked up at the ceiling. "I need a ride to the airport, and I'll need someone to send my bike to Japan for me. I'll get an address from my mother's secretary." She grumbled, leaning back on her hands for a moment before pushing herself up off the ground.

Some more rustling came through the phone, from what she assumed was her friend getting his clothes on. "Get your ass over here; I'll make sure that your baby reaches you in mint condition. I'll personally fly it over and I'll give you a ride to the airport."

Smiling slightly, Narissara nodded and picked up her helmet. "Thanks Nat, I'll be there in a few. My plane leaves in a hour." She thanked and after she got a mumble in reply she hung up the phone, slipping it into her pocket.

Everything else seemed to move like a blur and before she knew it she was de-boarding the plane in Japan.

Grabbing the cary-on bags that she had, which Nat had bought and packed for her, she made her way off the plane and out of the airport. Her mom's secretary had said that she had arranged for someone to be there waiting outside with a car to show her to her apartment and to go take her to go get her school uniform.

Sure enough, there was a lady with a sign that had her name on it. Making her way over there, Narissara tried to make sure that she didn't stand out too much, though by the glances she was getting she was failing miserably. "Ah, that sign…I'm Narissara." The lady quickly put the sign down and clapped her hands happily.

"Nice to meet you Narissara, I'm Shiori. I hope you don't mind if my son comes with us? He goes to the school you will be attending, so I thought he could help show you around so when you start school you know someone there!" she said happily, vaguely motioning to inside the car where a redhead sat watching the interaction.

Narissara paused for a moment before nodding in agreement and extending her hand towards Shiori with a small smile. "Yeah that's not a problem, and hello! I'm not really fond of being called Narissara, or my last name, so please call me Nara. Thank you very much for helping me, and I'm sorry that you had to go through this trouble." Shiori's eyes widened in surprise as she took Narissara's hand, but inside the car the redhead was smiling.

A few seconds later she was in the back seat of the car, buckled up and the car was rolling. "Nara, this is Shuichi, my oldest son. Shuichi this is Nara." Shiori quickly made the introductions, breaking the silence that was already starting to settle in. Narissara nodded slightly towards Shuichi and then looked back out the window, suddenly not in a talking mood. Shiori seemed to pick this up and feel quiet for a moment before stating that they were going to go pick up her school uniform first.

Pulling up to the building, Shiori found a parking space and then turned to look at her son and Narissara. "I hope you two don't mind, I need to go pick up some groceries, so I'm going to leave this up to you two, then after I pick you up we can all return home and I'll make a nice welcoming dinner before taking Nara home." She stated, making her son smile while Narissara's eyes got really wide. She'd been hoping to get home to put her piercings back in, which she had to take out to get on the flight. Thankfully when she took her piercings out the holes weren't too noticeable.

Deciding not to argue, Narissara just nodded and got out of the car, hand clinched around the money that her mother's secretary had given her before she had gotten on the flight. "That's very kind of you mother, I will make sure that Nara gets what she needs, and I have my cell phone so please call me when you are done. If we get done before you then I will take Nara to go get something sweet." His voice was calm and polite, making Narissara pause in suspicion. His voice was too polite, like he was trying to make up for something like a lie.

* * *

**_I do realize that this first chapter went slowly, it will pick up later, I promise! Please give me a review with what you think so far!  
_****_~KiaraKitten_**


	2. Ice Cream

_**Thank you to everyone who's reading my second chapter! You all are awesome! Like I said in the previous chapter, I don't own the YYH, only my original characters. I hope you enjoy my second installment of Race For The World!**_

* * *

Chapter Two - Ice Cream

The first few days in Japan had gone by quickly enough for Narissara. She had ordered and picked up three sets of uniforms, had gone shopping, and her street bike had come in. Somehow she had also managed to update her license so she could legally drive. Now it was time for her first day of school.

Looking at the skirt in her hand she scowled slightly in disgust, she'd never been fond of skirts and now that she was being forced to wear one the feeling was doubled. How was she supposed to ride her bike there in a skirt without flashing everyone? Chewing on her lip ring for a moment, she pondered what she could do to make the skirt more…her.

Getting an idea, she rummaged around her bag for a moment, coming up with a seam ripper. Taking it to the hem of her skirt, she pulled lightly at the end of the material until it frayed a little. Grabbing some safety pins from her make-up bag she scattered them around the skirt itself.

Setting aside the skirt she pulled some leggings out of her bag and set them next to the skirt before moving on to the top. She picked up her scissors and chopped one of the sleeves off. Pulling at the end of the material like she had with her skirt, lightly fraying it to match the end of the skirt, and then added a few safety pins to it too, she completed the looked.

With all the clothing preps done, she quickly changed and then went into the bathroom. Quickly she added a little eyeliner, put on her belted collar, changed her earrings for something that matched her outfit, and then went to work on her hair. After brushing it out, she parted her hair and made two little pigtails in the back, holding them in place with one black ribbon and one red ribbon, leaving her bangs to hang over her eyes.

Turning off all the lights, she left her house after putting on some boots and her gym clothes and a extra shoes in her bag on her back. Getting on her bike she zipped off towards school.

Due to the alterations to her uniform, Narissara arrived to the school a bit late, though that didn't mean that she didn't get stares for other students who were still milling about. Jumping off her bike she pulled her helmet off and made her way inside the building, ignoring the stares and whispers. Pulling out the map that had been made for her, she made her way to the principal's office to get her schedule.

"Hey, I'm the new foreign student from America…Narissara. I need to get my schedule." She stated casually, helmet tucked securely under her arm as she leaned against the front desk. The secretary was looking at her like she had grown a second head, but soon stood up to get the principal. Narissara laughed lightly, she knew that there was going to be odd reactions to her appearance but this was beyond what she had though.

The principal was quick to come and collect her from the lobby and to usher her into his office. "Miss. White, I'm glad that you decided to come to our school, your testing scores are amazing. No offense, but we were highly surprised by them, most American's can score that high. However, your appearance…I'm not sure that it fits our standards. The uniform was not meant to be altered." The principal stated calmly, hands folded in front of him on his desk.

Leaning back in the chair, Narissara crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Here is the thing, sir, if I take the piercings out then they close up, and I'm not going to go through the pain of getting them reopened again just because you have a problem with them. When it comes to my uniform, yeah you do have a right to reprimand me on it, but from what I understand, your test scores have been slipping here and you're riding on two people's scores. The rest are about average, yet you boast about having high test results here. If one was to look, they'd be able to see an obvious gender biased nature of those test results. Your top two students are male. So the way I'm looking at it, sir, is that you don't have a real big say on my clothing choice, because you need me to be here. Not only because I know that my mother presents a good chunk of money to you for as long as I stay here, but also because the school boards are thinking about calling you out on the false advertisement of your students scoring."

The principal paused, eyes wide, obviously surprised that she knew that status of his school. Clearing his throat he pulled out a paper and extended it to her. "Seeing as you are a foreign student I will see an exception to your wardrobe. Here is your class schedule, I hope that you enjoy the school." He offered, his voice a very strained as he tried to keep calm.

Narissara took the paper and stood up, heading for the door. Pausing with her hand on the door knob, she looked over her shoulder at the principal for a moment. "I'm sorry, I don't want to act like a spoiled brat, and I don't want to come off as stuck up, but I can't deal with trying to look like everyone else. I can't deal with trying to pretend that I'm just like these people. I will do everything I can to help you with your scores."

With that she quickly left and headed to her home room. After a long day of stares, upset teachers, and even more annoying students the school day was over. Before she could exit school grounds, Shuichi caught up with her, stopping her from leaving. "I had heard rumors that you had altered the uniform. My apologies; that was rude of me. I was actually wondering if you might come with me, I spoke of you to my other friends and they are interested in hanging out with you. We were going to be meeting up for ice cream, perhaps you'd like to join us? My treat of course for making you go out of your way." He offered.

Raising her brow slightly, chewing on her lip ring again, she pondered for a moment. "Sure, by the looks of it you didn't bring a ride so I guess we'll take mine. Here, you'll need this." She chuckled, tossing him her helmet. Shuichi easily caught it, looking at it like she was insane until she walked over to her bike and slung a leg over it. As she started the engine up he made his way over and climbed on behind her, tucking the helmet securely on.

After getting directions the two of them zipped off towards the shop, Shuichi hanging on to her for dear life.

Minutes later they were parking in front of the shop, a group of people staring out at them. Pushing Shuichi off her bike so she could get off, Narissara fixed her bangs a bit before holding out her hands for her helmet. "You honestly shouldn't hold on so tight, you might dislocate one of my ribs during a turn or something. Let me know if you're going to need a ride home…" she laughed, making Shuichi blush in embarrassment.

Laughing more, Narissara guided him into the ice cream shop. Once inside he took over and led her over towards the group that had been staring out the window the window at them. "Guys, this is Nara, the girl I told you about. Nara these are my friends: Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Botan and Kieko." Shuichi introduced quickly while everyone stared at each other.

"Wow Kurama, didn't know you were into the punk, gothic scene when it comes to girl!" Yusuke laughed, leaning on Kuwabara for support as the larger oaf laughed too. Gritting her teeth together slightly, Narissara tried to control her temper.

Deciding to have a little fun, she threw her helmet at Yusuke and plopped down into one of the seats. "Actually back home I fall more into the category of racer, but sometimes I don't pay attention to who's in front of me, so you better watch where you're walking if you don't want my front tire up your ass." She sneered, making Yusuke lean away from her. Once it settled in she let out a loud laugh and then turned towards Shuchi.

"I guess I'll be calling you Kurama too? It suits you better than Shuichi anyway. What about that ice cream you promised me? I'll order if you want to just give the money." Shuichi, or Kurama, blinked slightly in surprise before chuckling lightly.

Fishing in his pocket he pulled out some Yen and handed it to her. "I'd like some strawberry, and get a scoop for Hiei too. He normally gets chocolate and vanilla mix." Narissara nodded quickly and jumped out of her chair, going towards the counter to place her order.

"So Kurama, I didn't feel anything off about her. Did you Kuwabara?" Yusuke whispered once Narissara was out of hearing range. Kuwabara shook his head slightly in confusion, not sure what he was supposed to be feeling.

Kurama frowned slightly, watching Narissara from the corner of his eye. When he spoke with his group about her, it wasn't because he just found her interesting, but because he got the feeling that she wasn't all that she seemed. It was as if she held knowledge that she shouldn't, or that she was keeping something from everyone else. "Hiei, can you read her mind?"

The shortest member of their group closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Hn, she has a baka onna's surface thoughts, but I when I push past that there is only one thing I get…"

* * *

**_Please leave me reviews of what you think! Thanks again for reading and keep an eye out for my next chapter! Special thanks goes out to the two people who reviewed my first chapter :) you people are the best.  
~KiaraKitten _**


	3. Not All It Seems

**_Thank you for reading my third installment! I'm very very very sorry that it took me so long to update this! You are awesome for reading this far! What I stated in the previous two chapters about ownership still stands, so please don't sue! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter Three – Not All It Seems

Narissara appeared back at the table before Hiei could finish his statement. "Here are your ice creams…and Hiei, don't poke around my mind unless you want me to poke around yours." She laughed lightly as she set the ice creams down on the table, retaking her seat. Everyone sat there though, looking at her like she had just cracked some international code.

Sighing slightly, Narissara leaned forward when no one said anything in particular. "Look, I don't have any special ability or anything. I learned to ignore it a while back. I can sometimes tell what someone else is thinking, and I can tell when someone else is trying to snoop in my head. I'm not good with anything else but computers and motorcycles." She explained calmly, crossing her arms in front of her and leaning against the table.

The rest of the people at the table blinked slightly at her, or just stared in Hiei's case, before Botan clapped loudly to break the silence. "Well now that it's all cleared up…welcome to the gang Nara! Oh! We'll have to go introduce you to Genkai, and Yunkia, and Koenma. This is so exciting, we have another girl to hang out with!" she bubbled, obviously pleased with the situation.

The others agreed, except Hiei, who just sat there surly as ever. Once everyone was ready to go, Hiei held Narissara back with a simple demand telepathically. Motioning for Kurama to head outside, the two of them stayed at the table, Narissara sitting across from Hiei paitently waiting for him to talk.

"Don't get comfortable in the group, onna. You won't like being their friend when they put you in danger every other week or when you get killed because you can't protect yourself. And never, NEVER, should you consider yourself _my_ friend; you are nothing but a weak baka onna to me, that's all you'll ever be." Hiei sneered, making Narissara raise a brow in slight surprise. From the way he'd been acting she wasn't too surprised that he had wanted to say something along those lines.

Standing up from her chair she leaned on the table slightly, making sure that she was staring at Hiei in the eyes. She had never been one to let someone else tell her what to do. "Look, thanks for your opinion, but I'm not as weak as you think I am. Also, I'll choose who I'm friends with, and who I consider a friend. I become friends with these people, and they are in danger, then I will be there, by their side, to fight it off. You can't change my mind on that. And for the record, when you poke around my mind it's a door that can be walked through both ways. If you don't want me in your mind, then don't even attempt to look through mine because I won't hesitate to return the favor."

With that she walked out the door, leaving Hiei sitting at the table alone. Walking out the door she waved down the group, jogging up to them. "Heya, don't worry 'bout that, Hiei-san just had to ask me something about the whole mental thingie. I'm going to be busy this upcoming week doing maintenance on my bike, but maybe this weekend we can do something?" she offered, smiling slightly.

"How about we go see Genkai? We can get Koenma to visit too, and Yukina is always there anyway!" Botan suggested, making Kieko practically jump in excitement.

"We can have a sleep over! Let's bring lots of DVDs and some snacks and some other stuff." Kieko chimed in excitedly, making the guys groan. Knowing that if he disagreed with the idea his girlfriend would beat him to death and back, Yusuke grumbled his agreement. Kurama chuckled lightly in amusement before nodding in agreement too. Kuwabara was yelling something about it being unmanly to have a sleep over but for his lovely Yukina he'd go.

After laughing at everyone, Narissara tucked some of her hair behind her ear and nodded. "That sounds fine to me I guess, I guess I'll have Kurama give me directions. I can carry two overnight bags on my bike." Plans were set; after school was out on Friday they would go to Genkai's for two nights and return to their homes on Sunday. After they confirmed everything with Genkai they split up to go to their respective homes.

Throwing her stuff in the corner, Narissara let out a small sigh and plopped down on her couch next to her laptop. Pulling the computer into her lap, she reached next to her for her water bottle while it booted up. Once logged in she checked her personal e-mail then her work e-mail. After going through the offers that were there, she e-mailed the people she was going to take on, and deleted the rest. Snuggling into her couch she settled down for a long night of work.

By the morning she had finished two custom firewalls and anti-virus software. Grabbing some coffee and packing up her bag she left the house, ready to tackle on another day of school.

* * *

**_Leave me reviews and I'll love you forever! Sorry for the short chapter D:  
~KiaraKitten _**


End file.
